


> /dev/null

by neer, WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neer/pseuds/neer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр:юмор, флафф, PWP, IT!AUРейтинг:RПредупреждения:много современного IT-слэнга.Краткое содержание:Когда Юри дедлайнит, он спит на работе в комнате отдыха на маленьком диване, и его все устраивает. Но потом дедлайн наступает и у Виктора — а диван у них все еще только один, и никто не собирается просто так его уступать.





	> /dev/null

**Author's Note:**

> Дев/нулл — "бездна" в Linux-системах, файл, куда можно записать все, но оттуда нельзя ничего прочесть;  
> SMM — маркетинг в социальных сетях;  
> Джуниор/миддл/сениор разработчик/девелопер — по сути, категории разработчиков по опыту, знаниям и прочему;  
> Исходники — исходный код программы;  
> Вижуал студио код — она же "Visual Studio Code", среда разработки, которой можно пользоваться в том числе в семействе операционных систем Linux;  
> Воркспейс — большое открытое рабочее пространство;  
> Баг-трекинговая система — система, в которую заносятся все ошибки в программе, которые необходимо устранить;  
> Параллакс — "изменение местоположения объекта на каком-либо фоне относительно наблюдателя, который находится на месте" (с) Интернет. Часто используется в веб-дизайне, например, параллакс-скроллинг, когда фоновые изображения в перспективе двигаются медленнее, чем элементы, расположенные на переднем плане.

— Утренний брифинг, ребят! Готовность пять минут!

Юри разлепил глаза, и первое, что сделал — нащупал в кармане свой телефон. Короткий взгляд на экран показал, что время близится к половине десятого утра. Что было бы замечательно, если бы он проснулся дома, в теплой постели, а не на маленьком неудобном диванчике в комнате отдыха.

— Утречка, Юри! Опять ночуешь на работе? — обладатель разбудившего его голоса просунул голову в дверной проем, и Юри кое-как сел, пытаясь найти очки и широко зевая.

— Мне приходится, Пхичит, — сказал он. Это не было ложью. Отчасти. Но не станет же он объяснять своему другу, что ночевать на работе приятнее, чем в собственной пустой квартире, особенно когда соседи сверху ведут активную половую жизнь, а у Юри в последний раз кто-то был больше полугода назад?

— Иди умойся, пока есть время, — ухмыльнулся Пхичит. — И дуй на собрание.

Юри застонал. Бесконечные брифинги, встречи и собрания он люто ненавидел. Они занимали чуть ли не треть рабочего процесса и, по его скромному мнению, только мешали. Лучше бы ему просто поставили задачу, а он бы сидел в уголке и спокойно кодил, никому не мешая. Но нет.

— Что тут такое интересное происходит? — послышался еще один голос, и сердце Юри замерло. А затем в дверной проем с любопытством заглянул человек, ради которого он и терпел все брифинги, ради которого вообще устроился сюда и ради которого иногда просто дышал.

— Утра, Виктор! — разулыбался Пхичит, а Юри неожиданно остро осознал, что выглядит... ну, так, словно спал три часа на маленьком диване, свернувшись калачиком. И, боги, кажется, он вчера пролил на свою футболку кофе. Или это уже другая футболка? Да какая разница, если сам он выглядит как зомби, а вся одежда в таком виде, словно он уже неделю ее не снимал?

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Виктор. Он был прекрасен, как и всегда, будто умывался по утрам слезами девственниц. Иногда Юри ненавидел и обожал его за это. — Спящий красавец опять за свое? Просыпайся, Юри, я сделаю тебе кофе, — он подмигнул и испарился, а Юри тихо застонал. А когда Пхичит засрански улыбнулся и сделал пальцами сердечко, просто уткнулся лицом в ладони.

Иногда он так сильно ненавидел свою жизнь.

Умывшись и приведя себя в порядок, он все же добрался до конференц-зала и попытался просочиться туда как можно более незаметно. Минако, их любимый большой начальник, махнула ему рукой, и в ответ он кивнул, осматриваясь и понимая, что все уже были на месте. Виктор с Крисом обсуждали свои дизайнерские дела: до его слуха доносилось что-то про когнитивную психологию и вызывающий зависимость черный цвет; Пхичит, родной и любимый SMMщик, весело клеил на магнитную доску бумажки с задачами; Гоша, в одно лицо составлявший отдел маркетинга, грустил и поливал цветок; всеми любимая проджект-менеджер Юко болтала с Милой, их тестировщицей, а сидящий рядом Минами, юный джуниор Java/PHP-разработчик, смотрел на Юри сияющими глазами. Юри, сам вроде как сеньор-девелопер C#/C++, хотя он себя оценивал максимум на миддла, прошел и сел рядом с ним.

Виктор отвлекся от разговора с Крисом и с улыбкой протянул кофе. Судя по картонному стаканчику, Виктор не сделал его, а либо отдавал свой собственный, либо пошел в кафе в пяти минутах ходьбы от офиса и купил его. А судя по температуре — скорее, второе. При мысли об этом Юри покраснел.

— Спасибо, — буркнул он, не зная, куда смотреть и что делать со своими руками и выражением лица. К счастью, Минако прокашлялась и привлекла их внимание, и проблема решилась сама собой.

Брифинг был скучным, как и всегда. Юри не узнал для себя ничего нового — отчасти потому, что большую часть времени тайком, как ему казалось, наблюдал за их ведущим дизайнером, улыбающимся, смеющимся, обсуждающим что-то с Минако и в целом просто очаровательным.

Сам он почти не участвовал в обсуждениях. Он прекрасно знал свои задачи, и главной проблемой был надвигающийся дедлайн: отчасти именно из-за него Юри и ночевал на работе. И собирался остаться еще раза три-четыре, а потом выбить себе пару выходных или даже неделю отпуска.

И день должен был пройти, как обычно, и даже прошел бы, если бы не одно но: вечером, после (очередного) итогового собрания, когда все, закончившие со своей работой, засобирались домой, Юри почему-то остался не в одиночестве. В самом худшем и мучительном не одиночестве, которое только мог себе представить.

— Не у одного тебя дедлайны, — улыбнулся Виктор, присаживаясь у его стола и протягивая конфетку. Юри молча уставился на его ладонь, пытаясь понять, что это значит. Вздохнув, Виктор положил конфетку рядом с его клавиатурой и с интересом заглянул в экран. Юри знал, что в открытом исходнике проекта тот понимает немногим больше, чем сам Юри понимал в дизайнерских решениях — совсем немного, если вкратце.

— Подвязываю базу данных, — пояснил он, выделяя пару строк в редакторе. А затем добавил: — Мне казалось, вы с Крисом все успеваете.

— Криса перекинули на другой проект. Мы же два раза это сегодня обсуждали, — лукаво улыбнулся Виктор. — Он рисует инфографики, так что я один. Или ты против, что я побуду с тобой?

— Мы не сможем спать вместе, — выдохнул Юри первое, что пришло ему на ум, и по взгляду Виктора понял, что именно он сказал. Лицо залил жар. — Я, в смысле, это не то, что ты… Просто у нас только один диван, и… — он замолчал, потому что Виктор прыснул.

— Кто первый справится, тот занимает диван, — сказал он и чуть склонился. — Учти, я не хочу спать на кресле, так что даже не подумаю уступать.

И он отошел к своему столу, оставив Юри наедине с «Вижуал студио код» и базой данных, которые не могли успокоить бушующего в душе урагана.

Но, как оказалось, Виктор действительно работал. Его стол находился почти через весь воркспейс от стола Юри, и последний исподтишка наблюдал, как Виктор то и дело ходит за кофе или к магнитной доске, передвигая задачи из раздела «в процессе» в «завершено». Он выглядел уставшим, но почему-то довольным и все равно очень красивым, даже когда недовольно морщился или пытался слюнями стереть со щеки след от ручки.

Если бы Юри попытался стереть слюнями след от ручки, то у всего в радиусе трех метров от него градус привлекательности бы резко понизился.

Время на часах перевалило за два. Юри со вздохом поднялся, потянулся и, подойдя к доске, передвинул разом все свои задачи в раздел «завершено». В графе Виктора оставалась еще одна задача, и Юри довольно улыбнулся. Соревновательная натура была отчасти довольна, а когда Виктор обиженно надул губы — настроение поднялось еще выше. И, возможно, из-за количества выпитого кофе и желания спать, Юри, даже не задумываясь, показал ему язык.

— Я профессионал в ночных доработках, — где-то мысленно он покраснел, но Виктор сощурил глаза.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — сказал он, словно предупреждая, а затем добавил: — Сладких снов, Юри.

— Приятно поработать, — отозвался тот и направился в комнату отдыха.

И, кажется, Виктора это действительно задело, потому что следующий вечер начался точно так же, вот только в этот раз в кресле-мешке пришлось спать Юри, и это было настолько неудобно, что он просыпался каждые полчаса и с завистью смотрел на Виктора, растянувшегося на диване и свесившего с него руку. Хотелось принести с кухни стакан с теплой водой и отомстить. Ну уж нет, он не сдастся так просто даже ему.

— Диван мой, — сказал он на следующую ночь, закончив еще даже до двух. Виктор сощурился и быстро начертил что-то на графическом планшете, а затем развернул экран, демонстрируя очаровательно нарисованный мужской половой орган с ручками, показывающий средний палец. — А как же наша договоренность?

— У меня болит спина, — жалобно произнес Виктор. Юри закатил глаза.

— Едь домой, — предложил он, получая в ответ пронзительный взгляд. Вопреки всему по спине прошел холодок, но не от испуга. В белом свете экрана монитора лицо Виктора словно светилось, а усталость почему-то только делала его привлекательнее. Юри хотелось наблюдать за ним вечно. Он и наблюдал.

— Давай сделку, — предложил Виктор. — Посидишь со мной, пока я не закончу, и я не претендую на твой диван.

Подумав, Юри кивнул и, для начала принеся им обоим по чашечке кофе, сел рядом с Виктором. Несколько минут он просто наблюдал за его работой, но в сон клонило просто безумно. Может, и не стоило соглашаться сидеть с ним.

(Как будто он смог бы простить себя за отказ.)

Он закрыл глаза вроде как всего на секунду, но тут же открыл их, ощутив на щеке что-то холодное. Юри дрогнул и подался назад, замечая пальцы перед лицом, от которых, видимо, и проснулся. Виктор наблюдал за ним, чуть повернув голову.

— Скучно?

— …Нет, — ответил Юри с замиранием сердца, глядя в его глаза. Но Виктор только улыбнулся и, придвинувшись, уложил голову ему на плечо, на несколько мгновений утыкаясь в него лбом, а затем поворачиваясь щекой.

Юри не знал, стоит ли ему отстраняться. На самом деле, он боялся даже вздохнуть, не желая спугнуть Виктора. Ночью он казался каким-то не таким, как всегда. Более… мягким.

Они просидели так еще полчаса — теперь Юри не смыкал глаз, весь на нервах, и только когда Виктор наконец выключил компьютер, он смог встать, распрямиться и даже слегка отойти, ощущая себя очень неуютно и думая, что теперь не будет мыть плечо как минимум год.

— Ну что, не уступишь мне диван? — спросил Виктор, потягиваясь. Юри замотал головой, и он вздохнул. — А за поцелуй?

Он сказал это с усмешкой, явно специально, но Юри все равно вспыхнул и не стал отвечать — просто развернулся и почти что добежал до комнаты отдыха, плюхнулся на диван и укрылся пледом. Виктор, зашедший минут через десять, постоял некоторое время в дверях, а потом молча прошел к креслу. Юри ожидал, что он попросит прощения, скажет, что это была шутка или хотя бы просто начнет ныть, как ему неудобно, но Виктор не издал ни звука.

И только через час лежания без сна Юри подумал, что ему стоило бы согласиться.

Следующая ночь началась со стакана какао со взбитыми сливками. Юри тупо посмотрел на него, на Виктора, держащего стакан в руках, и снова на него.

— Зачем? — спросил он.

— Просто так, — пожал плечами Виктор, присаживаясь рядом. Юри кинул взгляд на доску — в графе Виктора не было ни одного невыполненного задания. Странно.

— Ты разве не идешь домой? — выпалил он, не подумав, и Виктор мягко и немного печально улыбнулся. — Прости, это… не мое дело, наверное, — пробормотал он, забирая стакан какао и отпивая. Было вкусно и очень сладко. Он облизнулся. Виктор смотрел как-то странно. — Так… ты… Есть, эм… проблемы?

— Решил составить тебе компанию. Завтра я все равно уйду — мой брат отказывается приносить мне вещи на работу, — произнес Виктор. Юри замычал, показывая, что понимает. Для него вещи таскал Пхичит.

— Диван все равно мой, — сказал Юри хоть что-то, что должно было звучать достаточно обыденно. Виктор только улыбнулся.

— Но я сегодня закончил первый, — заметил он.

— А я закончу большой проект, и мне завтра его сдавать, — возразил Юри, снова отпивая какао. Он улыбался — препираться с Виктором было необычно приятно. Юри не любил спорить ни с кем, но Виктор оказался исключением и в этом.

— Но я-то все доделал!

— Но у меня-то проект!

Они посмотрели друг на друга и прыснули.

— Камень-ножницы-бумага? — предложил Виктор.

— Сначала я закончу с работой, — отозвался Юри, легонько толкая его в плечо и машинально задерживая пальцы чуть дольше, чем стоило, но это осталось незамеченным. Может, если так пойдет и дальше, они постепенно сблизятся еще больше…

Как бы Юри этого хотел.

Виктор сегодня не пытался сесть ближе или коснуться Юри — он просто следил за тем, как тот листает баг-трекинговую систему, проверяя, все ли исправил, и изредка тупит в код по двадцать минут. По сути, Юри уже со всем закончил — оставалось только собрать все воедино и пойти наконец лечь спать.

Воедино все собралось почти в три часа ночи.

Они оба поднялись и потянулись почти синхронно,

— Не зря я пошел на дизайнера, — заключил Виктор, и Юри тихонько фыркнул.

— Могу то же самое сказать про программирование, — заметил он, пряча за ладонью зевок и тут же дергаясь, потому что Виктор провел ладонью по его волосам. Он изумленно поднял взгляд, и Виктор расхохотался.

— Ты хорошо поработал, Юри. Я тобой горжусь, — сказал он, но тут же щелкнул его по носу. — Но диван мой! — и бросился в комнату отдыха безо всякого предупреждения.

Юри, задохнувшись от негодования, бросился прямо за ним, нагоняя в дверях и пытаясь протолкнуться к дивану первым. Он резко перестал бояться касаться Виктора, пытаясь оттолкнуть и задержать его, даже подставить подножку, и в итоге преуспел — он завалился на диван ровно за мгновение до Виктора.

— Да! — выдохнул он, а Виктор обиженно надул губы и все равно плюхнулся рядом, всем своим видом показывая, что не сдвинется с места. Он был так близко, такой красивый и веселый, слегка запыхавшийся, что Юри мечтал откинуть всю свою робость и прижать его к этому же дивану, поцеловать и не отстраняться до самого утра. Но только мечтал. — Иди на кресло, ты сам это начал.

— Ну-у, — протянул Виктор жалобно, но Юри сурово покачал головой. — …Давай хотя бы вдвоем?

— Мы не поместимся, Виктор, — мягко заметил Юри, и тот поднялся и жестом попросил Юри последовать за ним. Пара движений — и он разложил диванчик. Юри смотрел на него с открытым ртом. Он даже не знал, что он раскладывается. Конечно, он все еще был слишком мал для двоих, но Виктор уже схватил два пледа и завалился на диван, и Юри оставалось только лечь следом.

Оказалось, что все даже хуже, чем он представлял.

Виктор был теплым. Даже горячим. Он повернулся к Юри спиной, но все равно был слишком близко, ощущался рядом так всеобъемлюще, что Юри хотелось закрыть лицо руками и сжаться в комок, но место на диване не позволяло, поэтому он просто отвернулся, натянул плед до подбородка и попытался уснуть.

Прошло десять минут. Пятнадцать. Двадцать пять. Он всерьез думал уже перейти на кресло, как ощутил за спиной шевеление и застыл, боясь разбудить Виктора. А через секунду чуть не завопил, потому что ледяные пальцы скользнули под его плед и футболку. Как Виктор мог казаться таким горячим, но при этом иметь такие холодные пальцы? Юри подавил судорожный вздох, не понимая, спит Виктор или нет. Хоть бы спал, хоть бы спал, хоть бы…

— Юри? — тихо, почти неслышно выдохнули ему в волосы, и Юри зажал рот рукой, выдавая себя с головой. — Ты же не спишь, да, — это было утверждение. Юри затаил дыхание. Виктор вздохнул. — Мне прекратить?

Прижав ладонь к губам еще сильнее, Юри замотал головой. Ему было страшно. Вспомнились все шутки Пхичита про то, что в одну ночь Виктор просто изнасилует его, потому что Юри милашка, и Юри… боги. Он не был против.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он тихо, наконец убирая руку.

— Подумал, что будешь не против, — расплывчато ответил Виктор, проводя пальцами по животу Юри. — Ошибся?

Юри промолчал.

Пальцы Виктора выбрались из-под футболки и легли на живот через нее. Он тоже молчал. Мучительно краснея, Юри уложил руку на ладонь Виктора и прижал крепче.

Если они просто переспят, то как Юри сможет посмотреть ему завтра в глаза? Как он вообще сможет посмотреть хоть кому-то в глаза?

…Но разве у него будет еще шанс? Среди ночи многие делают то, чего никогда не сделали бы днем.

Поэтому он обернулся, встречаясь с Виктором взглядом. Тот улыбнулся, прижимая его к себе чуть крепче.

— Привет, — сказал он.

— Привет, — ответил Юри.

Они помолчали еще немного. Юри хотелось упасть в обморок. Он ощущал, как пальцы Виктора зарываются ему в волосы, и радовался, что из-за отсутствия очков, слишком близкого расстояния и темноты, скрадывающей черты Виктора, он не мог рассмотреть его полностью.

Его сердце билось так оглушительно, что затмевало все остальные звуки, доносящиеся с улицы.

— Можно? — спросил Виктор тихо, и Юри кивнул. Он не знал, что у него просят, но Виктору можно было все.

Он шумно выдохнул, когда Виктор на пробу поцеловал его, и обнял его за шею рукой, поцеловал крепче, потому что терять уже было нечего. Он уволится. Он сдаст завтра проект и уволится, потому что его больше ничто здесь не держит. Он не сможет завтра даже смотреть на Виктора, он никогда не сможет на него смотреть, потому что он планирует воспользоваться этой ночью на полную.

Не разрывая поцелуй, он толкнул Виктора на спину и сел на его бедра, прижимаясь и скользя руками по его груди. Тот изумленно выдохнул, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Юри и горячо отвечая на поцелуй, но едва они друг от друга отстранились — рассмеялся в его губы.

— Не торопись. Времени хватит, — он погладил его по волосам, и Юри опустил взгляд, мучительно краснея. Он хотел продолжения. Как можно быстрее и жарче — и потом сбежать от этого позора и никогда не возвращаться к нему.

Он заметил, что Виктор чуть нахмурился, и отвернул голову.

— Юри? — его голос прозвучал как-то странно. — Ты же не думаешь, что я собираюсь заняться с тобой сексом здесь?

Юри зажмурился.

— Вау… ты очень плохого мнения обо мне, да? — спросил Виктор негромко, укладывая ладонь на щеку Юри и заставляя его поднять голову. Глаза Виктора напоминали льдинки.

— Я… — пролепетал он, не зная, что сказать, и в следующую секунду его уронили на диван, прижав к нему спиной, и ткнулись в лоб губами.

— Глупый Юри, — его пальцы медленно скользили по руке Юри, вызывая мурашки. — Завтра днем мы пойдем на свидание. Я подарю тебе цветы, буду держать тебя за руку и целовать весь день, чтобы ты не думал так обо мне. Договорились?

— Д-да, — шепнул Юри слабо, краснея и ненавидя себя. В глазах встали слезы. Отстранившись и заметив их, Виктор хмыкнул.

— Не думал, что ты будешь плакать, — сказал он, пальцем стирая влагу из уголка глаза Юри. Тот чуть отвернул голову, пытаясь не думать о том, насколько близко был Виктор. Не думать не получалось категорически, потому что он был теплым и тяжелым, а его колено касалось бедра, но лучше бы еще кое-то касалось бедра, и — Виктор выбил из него абсолютно все мысли, склонившись и поцеловав. Мягко. Глубоко. Неторопливо.

Юри готов был растаять под его губами.

— Ты уверен, что… — начал он после поцелуя, потому что, серьезно, вы просто посмотрите на него, а потом на Виктора. Разницы очевидна. Но Виктор нахмурился, а в следующую секунду по ребрам Юри прошлись пальцы, и он _взвизгнул_ , тут же срываясь в хохот. — Хва!.. Виктор! Нет-нет-нет! — он попытался вывернуться, но бесполезно: его прижимали к дивану и не собирались отпускать.

Через минуту он уже мог лишь бессильно задыхаться от смеха, наполовину отвернувшись от Виктора, и не успел он облегченно вздохнуть, когда тот остановился, как он поцеловал в шею, и Юри застонал, сам пугаясь открытости этого звука.

Но Виктору, видимо, понравилось, потому что поцелуи не прекратились, а холодные руки залезли под футболку, в конце концов просто стягивая ее. Юри не остался в долгу — он коснулся Виктора неуверенно, но осмелел, не встретив сопротивления, и очень скоро жадно скользил руками везде, куда дотягивался, и мечтал, чтобы этот сон никогда не кончался.

Он вздрогнул, когда ладонь Виктора скользнула к паху, и вопросительно поднял взгляд.

— Ты же говорил, что…

— Ты против? — огорченно спросил Виктор, и Юри на мгновение закрыл глаза, отметая всю логику.

— В дев/нул все, — сказал он, и Виктор озадаченно хлопнул глазами, а затем обиженно надул губы.

— Зато ты не знаешь, что такое параллакс, — сказал он.

— Эй! Я знаю, что такое параллакс!

— Не знаешь!

— Да знаю я, чт... Виктор! — Юри распахнул глаза, подаваясь вперед, потому что ладонь Виктора скользнула в его штаны и коснулась члена, и Юри был готов кончить от _самого факта_.

Закрыв глаза, но просто обнял Виктора за шею, часто дыша в его губы и почти ощущая, как он улыбается. Очень скоро вся их одежда валялась на полу, а единственное, о чем мог думать Юри, — о члене Виктора, горячо потирающемся о его собственный. Когда тот обхватил их ладонью, он издал слабый стон, и Виктор ухмыльнулся.

— Давно хотел это сделать, — признался он. Юри не ответил — он забыл, как связывать звуки, и мог только цепляться в волосы Виктора пальцами и постанывать. Шея болела от неудобной позы, а еще он, кажется, вот-вот должен был навернуться с дивана, но думать об этом не получалось — горячая неторопливая ласка выбивала из головы все мысли, как и тяжелое дыхание Виктора.

Юри кончил первым — что было неудивительно; он больше поражался тому, что продержался так долго. Но его пальцы моментально накрыли ладонь Виктора, направляя ее, и тот вжался лбом Юри в шею, хрипло шепча что-то. Было неважно, что, потому что он прижался крепче, кончая с дрожью в теле, и навалился на Юри еще больше.

— Задушишь, — просипел тот, слегка толкая Виктора и скатывая его с себя. Улыбнулся мягко при виде раскрасневшихся щек и даже забыл, что сам-то весь пунцовый.

А вот Виктор рассмеялся, скользя костяшками по его скуле.

— У меня на столе есть влажные салфетки. Принести? — он вытянул губы, когда Юри кивнул, потому что явно не горел желанием никуда идти.

Взгляд Виктора метнулся к двери, и на губах расцвела ехидная улыбка. Юри фыркнул, понимая, что сейчас будет, и выпалил первым:

— Кто последний — спит на кресле, — и подскочил на ноги под обиженный возглас Виктора:

— Вот тогда сам ты в дев/нул и иди!


End file.
